


Highland High

by Caseyvera08



Category: Mixed MHA ocs, along with Pokemon and Final fantasy 7 remake characters
Genre: F/M, Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caseyvera08/pseuds/Caseyvera08
Summary: Highland High has a few of the best teachers in the world,Highland High has Teens with powers, and all sorts of different abilities. Many Teens go here only if their special.This is only a preview of the first chapter.
Relationships: Principal Achromas/Mr. Shinra





	Highland High

Prologue

It was a normal day just like any other, except one thing seemed to be strange… “Oh good grief.. Did I do it again?! I'm the only one that I recognize In this classroom!” Dexter blurted out. The teacher noticed him. “Your class went on to highschool.” she said while looking at him with a frown. “Oh! I better get going!” He managed to walk out without looking dumb. “Hey Dexter! I was waiting on you!” Said Sakura while waving at him. “Really? Aw man I feel terrible now. Thanks alot..” He facepalmed while walking towards her. “Let’s get going before our teachers get mad.” He said with a blank look on his face. 

Chapter 1 

They walked almost all the way to their new highschool but someone stopped them. “Hey you two! You don’t happen to be some of the students at Highland High do ya?” The long red haired man said while patting both of their shoulders. “Of course we are!” Dexter said with a smile. “Well follow me! I work there of course, I bet I know who your new teach is, Oh I know! You got Mr. Shinra! He must be your Main teacher!" Said the man. "By the way, I am Reno, what are your names?" said Reno while looking at them. "I am Dexter, This is my friend Sakura." 

They finally arrived at Highland High. “Well here we are! We better get in the gym for the big announcement!” Reno grabbed both of their arms and walked them inside and to the gym. They sat down on the bleachers waiting for the announcer to arrive. 

“Hey Cloud turn down the lights a bit.” said the vice principal.  
“Alright I’ll turn them down just enough to see Casey.” Cloud said while turning down the lights. Fog began to go everywhere and then the Announcer finally arrived.

“Welcome everyone! Welcome to your first day at Highland High, I am Principal Achromas. I’m sure you will enjoy your many years at this school.” She said loudly. The crowds began to roar with excitement.  
“Everyone has homeroom teachers and such.., Except this is no ordinary school..” she said softly “This is a school for all different kinds of people with powers, creations and more!!!” she said happily. “Allow me to introduce you to your teachers.” More fog began to appear.. 

“Hello everyone! I am Mr. Achromas, I am the science and chemistry teacher.” He said with a big grin. Someone flew into the gym and on the stage, many people looked scared. “Hello everyone! I am Mr. Sephiroth! I will be your history teacher for years to come.” he said with a smug grin on his face. 

All of a sudden the gym roof opened up to a helicopter hovering above the roof. Someone jumped out and landed down on the stage.  
“Hello everyone! I am your Math teacher, Mr. Shinra, You will enjoy my class even if you hate math!” He said with a smile.

Then a man with a very long and big sword flung himself onto the stage. “Hey everyone! I am your Gym and Training teacher Mr. Strife.  
You may love the gym but you absolutely will enjoy our training routines.” The man said while holding his sword.

“Well everyone! How about that..? You have some very nice teachers!  
Now before we dismiss you all., We have put you in groups with your homeroom teacher. Group A will go with Mr. Shinra, Group B will go with Mr. Sephiroth, and Group C will go with Mr. Achromas,” “You should have any of those letters on your paper that was sent home last week. Finally School will now begin!” Principal Achromas said. 

“Everyone begin to go where your teacher is and listen well.” Said Principal Beth.  
“So I’m in Group B.. What group are you in?” said Dexter.  
“I’m in group A. At Least we got cool looking teachers. You got one that can fly.” said Sakura. “Well I’ll see you later!” said Dexter already halfway to Mr. Sephiroth. “So you're the Special one everyone told me about… Are you not?” said Sephiroth. “I guess that's what you can call me, I am kind of special with powers. But not that special and cool as you are.” said Dexter. “Believe me I am not special at all, Many years ago.. Nevermind,” he said with a weird look on his face. 

A girl with a long ponytail walked up to their group. “Hello! Is this Mr. Sephiroth's group?” The girl said with a confused look.  
“It sure is! Now what's your name?” Sephiroth said with a smile. “I am Tifa Lockhart!.” The girl said with a big smile. “Alright we have Dexter, and Tifa so far…” 

“Is this group A?” Sakura asked kindly. “Why of course it is! Welcome!” Said Shinra. “Not many people know this but this year our school has barely any people that are special and wanting to be good citizens.” he said with a frown. “Oh.You're cool!” said Sakura looking up at the tall man. A long haired girl walked up and began to smile.  
“Hello Mr. Shinra! I finally have you as my teacher now!” She said with an excited tone. “Why Hello Marlene! Good to see you!” he said kindly. 

A girl with a bright red ribbon in her hair walked over to group C.  
“Hello Mr. Achromas! I’m Aerith!” “Why Hello there Aerith! Hopefully you will enjoy your time with everyone here!” The man had a dazzling glare on his glasses. Another girl walked over but she had dog-like ears and a furry tail. “I-Is th-this M-Mr. A-Achromas gro-group?” The girl said acting very shy and a bit scared. “This is my group, Welcome aboard! It seems like we have everyone So let's wait here for a moment, I’m sure my wonderful daughter- uh I mean Principle Achromas will have something to say before we all go to class.”  
“Alright everyone! Listen up! Before you head to class, listen to your teachers and respect everyone you see! Me and Principle Beth will be In the office if you need us. Until then, Farewell!” She said happily.

“Does this mean it's time for class? I love history!” said Dexter in an excited tone. “History truly is something important. Well let's go!” “Oh and if you don’t mind most of us teachers have a way of taking you all to class everyday.” “We don’t mind.” said both Tifa and Dexter.  
“Alright then!” Sephiroth grabbed both of their arms and teleported them to his classroom. “Whoa I've never seen anything like this before..” Dexter said in a surprised tone. “That was amazing!” Tifa said in an excited tone. “That’s how I will take you all to class every day.” Sephiroth said with a smile. 

“Now.. How will I do this.. Let’s see here..” He signaled Reno and he came over with a big box, “Here you go Mr. Shinra! I got a brand new case of them so we ought to use them.” Reno said with a smug look.  
“Alright everyone grab one of these boards and put your feet on them.” Shinra said with a funny look. Dexter and Tifa get on their boards when all of a sudden they start to float on them. “Whoa Hoverboards! This is nice!” Sakura said, looking really excited.  
“Awesome! This means we won’t have to walk!” Marlene said in an excited tone.

Mr. Achromas never did the same thing every year., this year he had something up his sleeve… “Alright everyone.” The man said with a creepy smile on his face. “Allow me to introduce you to my.. Colress Machine 2.0! It will drive you all to the classroom and then I’ll surprise you yet again!” “Get in the carts, Allow me to do the driving..” He said with a smug look. Aerith and Minako got into separate carts and they began to move along to their classroom.

“Well this is great so far!” Dexter said happily. “Now. Allow me to give you all a treat.” Sephiroth handed everyone a little box of chocobo shaped candies. “Awesome!! I love these! My mother used to give me these candies when I was a child.” Dexter said in an excited tone.


End file.
